The Pink Katana
by Zanarkand
Summary: A certain pink haired and tatooed swordswomen is on the road to take out all Gears to avenge her family. Later learns more about Gears and other stuff. first fanfic so R&R is good. ***Story finished***
1. The Pink Katana

A/N: Baiken is rescued by Johnny and May after being attacked by Gears. I hope I can fit more characters in the story in future sequels. This is my first time actually writing a fan fic so cut me some slack. R&R Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear X or any of its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Written by: Zanarkand Edited by: Eden Rating: pg-13 Title: The Pink Katana  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was a time when biological weapons known as Gears were ravaging the island of Japan. The setting was a village in Northern Japan. The Gears were destroying everything in this village as screams of pain and suffering could be heard throughout the darkness. Corpses littered the streets as the gears killed the villagers one by one without mercy.  
  
A little girl with pink hair tied in a ponytail hid behind her mother and watched in horror as her friends were struck down. Her father raises his katana and lounged at the attackers, desperately trying to protect his family. But, he too was soon murdered in the hands of the stronger attackers.  
  
The little girl could do nothing as her mother begged the Gears to spare her daughter, and was struck down as well. As the Gears advanced towards the little girl, the image began to fade black.  
  
Somewhere in the woods:  
  
Baiken woke up leaning beside a tree, covered in beads of sweat. Her long pink hair was tied in a high ponytail and the rest flowed down to her shoulders.  
  
It had been 12 years since the death of her parents and the destruction of her beloved village. Since that day, Baiken had grown up to be an independent, cold, and yet quite attractive woman. The problem she avoided other people, especially men, was because her main goal was to take revenge and annihilate all Gears. Another reason was mainly because she acted more like a guy than a girl and because of her fiery temper.  
  
The pink-haired swordswomen rose to her feet and looked up into the star- filled night sky when suddenly; she noticed movement coming from the undergrowth.  
  
Baiken finally remembered that she was following a Gear through a forest when she had decided to take a nap.  
  
"How can I be so careless?" she scolded herself mentally, as she placed her hand on the handle of her katana. Baiken lowered her body into her battle stance and used all her senses to try and locate where the gear would strike.  
  
In a mere few seconds, Baiken spotted the gear racing towards her as she pulled out her katana with one hand and decapitated him while he was in midair. She walked towards the fallen Gear to inspect it when out of nowhere; an arrow flew out of the treetops and hit Baiken on the upper right shoulder.  
  
Staggering from the pain, Baiken gathered up all the energy left in her body and sliced the tree in half. As the Gear in the treetops fell towards her, Baiken sliced his throat in midair and then stabbed the katana into her fallen victim.  
  
At that moment, she also felt all her energy leave her body and collapsed to the ground. The only thing she remembered was the sound of engines belonging to a mighty airship lowering towards her. 


	2. The Pink Katana Ch2

A/N: Baiken is rescued by Johnny and May after being attacked by Gears. Baiken wakes up to find herself on the May Ship. A more humorous chapter. R&R Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear X or any of its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Written by: Zanarkand Edited by: Eden Rating: pg-13 Title: The Pink Katana - Ch.2  
  
On the bridge of the airship:  
  
The captain of the May Ship, Johnny, is talking with a very angry and upset May.  
  
"Johnny, why did you have to rescue that girl?" May asked.  
  
"What do you mean, she was injured, and since I'm a nice guy, I have to help the beautiful maidens in distress." Johnny replied. "And also, she has such a nice bod, did you see how big her chest was? Haha." Johnny said smiling to himself.  
  
When she heard Johnny commenting Baiken's body other than her own, May yelled back, "Well, I got a nice body too! Just gimme a few more years and I will be way bigger than her!"  
  
Johnny patted May's head and laughed, "Sure, sure, whatever you say sweetheart." With that, Johnny walked off the bridge towards where Baiken is staying.  
  
May just stood at the door of the bridge and thought to herself, "Hmph! Johnny always treats me like a kid; I'll make her see how womanly I can be. And I will take care of that Johnny-stealing Baiken too!"  
  
One of the rooms in the May Ship:  
  
Baiken woke up only to be staring at the ceiling of a well-decorated room. She sat up on the bed and looked around, the room seemed to belong to a man because she noticed a porn magazine near the foot of the bed.  
  
She looked outside the nearest window and to her surprise she saw nothing but clouds and blue sky. Then she remembered what have happened before she fainted. She was attacked by Gears and after defeating them and getting shot, she lost consciousness.  
  
She also noticed the bandages around her upper body where her arrow wound was supposed to be. She tried to get out of bed but winced in pain when she realized that she was more injured than she though.  
  
When she finished studying her surroundings, she began to wonder who was the person who saved her and if was friend or foe.  
  
Baiken though to herself, "If he is a friend, then I would thank him and take my leave. If he is an enemy, then I would slice him to tiny bits!"  
  
Johnny was standing outside the door of his room where he placed the unconscious girl. He knocked on the door to check up on her, when nobody answered he opened the door. To his surprise, the girl already woke up and seemed to be in deep though. When Johnny looked below her face, blood came blasting out of his nose as his jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
Baiken was still deciding what to do with her rescuer when she noticed Johnny at the door. "I let myself trail off again, I gotta stop doing that! I should have been able to sense him long before he even reached the door." Baiken though.  
  
Baiken looked at the man standing in front of her, he was extremely tall and had short brown hair. The mysterious man also wore a cowboy hat and sunglasses. Beside him he carried what seemed to be a long samurai sword.  
  
"He must be a swordsmen, I must challenge him one day to test his skills." Baiken decided. Baiken then saw the man's facial expression and wondered why he was bleeding form the nose.  
  
She followed the angle of his head and discovered that while she was sleeping, her shirt was open. Her face blushed a bright shade of pink and her embarrassment turned into anger as she grabbed her katana and while trying to cover herself up, attempted to kill the guy. Fortunately, the bandages covered the more important parts so that the man could not see them. Nevertheless, Baiken was still flushed and her katana was pointed at the man.  
  
Johnny recovered from the sight and when he saw the women pointing her sword at him, he backed up slowly and apologized. "Hi, my name is Johnny and I am the captain of this ship." Johnny began, "We found you lying on the ground so we picked you up and took you in."  
  
Baiken calmed down and placed her katana back into its casing once she realized Johnny would not do her any harm. "My name is Baiken, thank-you for saving me. I must go now." Baiken tried to get out of bed, but her injuries once again stopped her from moving around too much.  
  
Johnny saw the opportunity and leapt at the chance to hold Baiken. Baiken was too tired too fight off Johnny as he carried her back onto the bed.  
  
"You should stay here Baiken, at least until you are fully recovered, then you can leave." Johnny said and left the room. Baiken, deciding that the best solution was to stay on the ship, drifted off to a long sleep. 


	3. The Pink Katana Ch3

A/N: Baiken is confronted by a jealous May. The two than heads outside and a battle occurs. Don't forget to R&R!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear X or any of its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Written by: Zanarkand Edited by: Eden Rating: pg-13 Title: The Pink Katana - Ch.3  
  
Back in the Room:  
  
Baiken woke up to the moonlight shining through the round windows. She got out of bed and was deciding what to do when her stomach growled very loudly.  
  
"Guess my stomach decided for me." Baiken thought smiling to herself. She walked out of the room and into the halls looking for the kitchen. As she searched, she noticed that her wound was getting less painful and her strength is returning.  
  
Baiken walked for another five minutes before seeing the end of the hall connecting to the main lobby. Even though the whole ship was plunged into darkness, Baiken can still somewhat make out a shadow of a very mall person standing in the doorway.  
  
When the stranger spoke, Baiken felt an intense hostility emitting from her. "You better stay away from my Johnny, Miss Baiken," the stranger said. The person then stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself. She was a little girl around 12 years of age, wearing an orange pirate suit.  
  
"My name is May," she continued, "and I am the co-captain of the May Ship. Johnny is mine, so you can't take him away from me, even if you do have a nice bod!"  
  
Baiken felt herself burn with anger, she was not a person who liked to explain misunderstandings, and she usually dealt with these problems in a more violent way. She placed her hand on the handle of her katana and moved into her battle stance as May pulled out what seemed to be an eight hundred pounds anchor.  
  
But before Baiken could attack, May said, "I don't want any damage done to the ship or let Johnny find out about this, so let's fight outside." Baiken nodded her head in agreement and followed May as she led her to the battle area.  
  
A fenced area outside the May Ship:  
  
Once outside, May ran towards Baiken trying to surprise her. But Baiken already knew what she would do. When she tried to block May's attack, the immense force caused Baiken to lose her footing and fell over the fencing. Luckily, she used her sword to stabilize herself and climbed back up onto the ship.  
  
May slashed down and destroyed the fencing as Baiken leapt out of the way. She then attacked May with a number of combos, which May desperately tried to block. While May was busy blocking, Baiken found an opening, and struck May in the side with the blunt side of her katana.  
  
May fell to the ground in pain and started to cry. Baiken felt very bad for injuring a little girl and went over to inspect her.  
  
"You fell into my trap." May sneered as she got up and whistled. Out of nowhere, a giant red whale came out of the clouds and nailed Baiken square in the chest, driving the wind out of her lungs.  
  
As Baiken fell off the ship, she realized May must be a gear to have such powers. Her body burned with hatred and anger as she felt a new power growing inside of her.  
  
She jumped back onto the ship by running up the back of the red whale and attacked furiously at May. This time, when she connected, May found herself being cut by the cold steel of Baiken's katana.  
  
May send out a dolphin at Baiken, but she just whacked it away and threw out a chain with a spiked ball at the end and wrapped it around May's right arm and the anchor. May realized that she could no longer move, so she screamed, "Johnny! Help me!" as Baiken came down with her katana aiming for the Gear's head.  
  
Suddenly, someone deflected Baiken's attack as Baiken released the chains and back-flipped in midair landing on the ship.  
  
"That's enough, Baiken." It was Johnny, one side of Baiken was angry at him for stopping her to take revenge on the Gears. The other part of her was impressed at the skills a pervert like Johnny possessed.  
  
Johnny helped May up, May yelled, "I know you like women with a nice chest, Johnny. Too bad Miss Baiken is to mean."  
  
Baiken glared at May and once again placed her hand on her katana. Johnny, seeing the heat between the two girls, said, "May, go to the nurse's quarters to fix your cuts, I have something to say to Baiken."  
  
"But Johnny..." May began to protest, but Johnny scolded her. May walked back into the ship with tears in her eyes.  
  
Johnny walked over to Baiken and said, "You got a lot of explaining to do, especially about why you attacked May." Baiken didn't respond, she lit her pipe and let out rings of smoke as she sat down and started at the clouds fly by.  
  
"Oh.Boy! This is gonna be one long night." Johnny said to himself. 


	4. The Pink Katana Ch4

A/N: Baiken and Johnny talked about her past for a while, Baiken has a dream, and then Johnny gets his ass kicked. Its pretty funny and R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear X or any of its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Written by: Zanarkand Edited by: Eden Rating: pg-13 Title: The Pink Katana - Ch.4  
  
Outside the May Ship:  
  
Baiken was smoking her pipe as Johnny walked back and fourth thinking about how to ask Baiken questions. Surprisingly, Baiken was the first to speak, "Would you stop doing that? It's getting on my nerves."  
  
"Sorry." Was all Johnny could manage to say, and then scolding himself mentally for not asking a question. While Johnny was yelling at himself, Baiken said, "Is there something you wanted to ask him?"  
  
"Well.Yah." Johnny replied.  
  
"Then spit it out!" Baiken yelled back.  
  
Johnny gathered up his courage and asked, "So.ah.Baiken. Is it ok if I call you Baiken? Or maybe Miss or pink swordswomen or."  
  
"Get to the point or you're losing your head next."  
  
After taking a few deep breaths, Johnny finally asked, "Why do you hate Gears so much? Was it something to do with your past?" Johnny stood his ground, knees shaking as Baiken sat quietly collecting her thoughts.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Baiken answered, "My parents were killed by Gears when I was younger, and so I promised myself that I will destroy every Gear alive."  
  
"I understand how you feel, but not all Gears are evil, some of them even help to defeat Justice." Johnny said.  
  
Baiken glared at Johnny with anger and said, "There are no good or bad in Gears, they are all evil and I will annihilate then!" With that, Baiken retreated back into the ship, leaving Johnny dumbfounded yet satisfied at the same time.  
  
Baiken was in bed, but she couldn't go to sleep. She was thinking about what Johnny said earlier, "Not all Gears are evil." His voice kept replaying in her mind over and over again. "I would not believe it, Gears destroyed my family, and so they are all evil." Baiken thought to herself. After reassuring herself, she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Inside Baiken's dream:  
  
Baiken was standing in the middle and is surrounded by blood thirsty Gears. Another scene came and Baiken defeated them all.  
  
Then, out of the distance, Baiken can see a group of gears and humans walking together towards her. She could not believe humans and gears can actually live together in peace and harmony.  
  
The leader of the humans is a man with short blonde hair, wearing a long blue and white coat, and sporting a long sword. The leader of the Gears is another man with long brown hair, very well built, and uses a red sword- like weapon.  
  
Baiken can almost see their faces when the image begins to turn fuzzy and fade away.  
  
Baiken woke up to find herself back into reality. She looked out the window into the night sky and wondered, "Are there really good Gears in this world? The two men I saw must be destiny, I will have to seek them out. They might hold the answers to my many questions."  
  
During all this thinking, Baiken felt something moving over one of her breasts. Baiken turned to her side, only to come face to face with Johnny! He has been there feeling her up the whole time she was asleep.  
  
Baiken literally explode as she took her katana and started to go after a terrified but satisfied Johnny throughout the entire May Ship. Baiken chased Johnny and tried to kill him for what he has done for the rest of the night.  
  
All the noise they made also kept the whole crew up with them, except for May, who can sleep even if there was a war going on outside. 


	5. The Pink Katana Ch5

A/N: Baiken and May has a girl talk, then Johnny gets ass kicked again. At the end Baiken has to leave. R&R plz ( Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear X or any of its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Written by: Zanarkand Edited by: Eden Rating: pg-13 Title: The Pink Katana - Ch.5  
  
Outside the May Ship:  
  
It was dawn; Baiken has stopped chasing Johnny after he fell down 5 flights of stairs. He is currently resting in his room after being bandaged up in the nurse's quarters.  
  
She was smoking her pipe and admiring the rising sun when she noticed May sitting beside her facing the opposite direction.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, May spoke, "Johnny told me to apologize to you about last night, so there."  
  
Baiken suddenly started laughing because May's expression looked so priceless that she could not resist.  
  
"What's so funny?" May asked, her voice half angry and half confused.  
  
When Baiken stopped laughing, may seemed to become more curious about her. She asked her many questions like: "What's with the tattoos on your face?" and, "What are your three measurements?"  
  
Baiken was laughing so hard that she could not even hear May's questions. She tried to answer May's every question, even letting May try out her pipe. Near the end of the morning, Baiken and May became great friends.  
  
But Baiken didn't tell May about her past with gears because she didn't want to taint the innocence of this child. Baiken did, however, finally understood Johnny's words. There are good Gears out in this world, and she will find them all.  
  
As they returned to the May Ship, Johnny greeted them at the entranceway. Baiken was reminded of last night events and immediately drew her katana. May, who heard about the events, also pulled out her anchor.  
  
Johnny could only run for his life as may and Baiken chased after him once more, as they smiled at each other.  
  
An airship port near Paris:  
  
  
  
  
  
It was finally time for Baiken to leave her newfound friends behind. Johnny was crying hysterically while Baiken tried to ignore him. She thanked Johnny and the crew of the May Ship for saving her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnny attempted to hug her, but Baiken nailed him on the head with the blunt side of her katana and knocked him out cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baiken then walked over to May and said, "May, keep training and grow strong, do not miss me. For one day we will meet again."  
  
  
  
  
  
May's eyes filled with tears as she ran over and hugged Baiken around her waist. Baiken didn't know what to do, so she did what Johnny usually does, and patted May on the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baiken looked up towards the rising May Ship one last time as Johnny finally regained consciousness and May mouthing the words, "Don't forget us." Baiken turned away from the airship, gave a small wave, and walked towards a new journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, this is the end of my first story. Even though it's kinda short, I wanted to thank my sister, Eden, to help me with the editing and thank the people who reviewed my story and gave me some constructive criticism. I am thinking of a sequel to this story called "The Pink Katana - The Gathering". So stay tuned. 


End file.
